


Provações de Five

by VoidHale



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidHale/pseuds/VoidHale
Summary: Depois de uma certa pressão dos irmãos, talvez, Five admita que sente algo por Klaus além do que a puberdade proporciona.O problema será convencer Klaus de que vale a pena se envolver com seu irmão mais novo/velho. Felizmente five sempre foi bom com estratégias.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. One

Por mais que Five fosse um bom mentiroso e pudesse esconder coisas por um longo tempo, seus irmãos não são completamente idiotas. Quer dizer, talvez Luther e Diego, mas esconder algo de Ben e Vanya era praticamente impossivel depois do quase segundo apocalipse. 

Alguns meses depois de voltarem para 2019, a família hargreeves finalmente decidiu se tornar uma família realmente. Aos poucos os membros da The Umbrella academy seguiam seus caminhos. Depois de semanas de cálculos e estudos, Five conseguiu voltar no tempo e salvar Ben da morte de uma forma que não explodisse o mundo. Agora o ex-fantasma seguia sua adorável vida longe de mortes e caos, sendo gerente de uma biblioteca a alguns quarteirões da mansão.

Five gostaria de dizer que não achava isso ridículo, mas estaria mentindo.

Alisson decidiu se afastar de Hollywood enquanto ainda luta pela guarda de Claire. Então sua vida não mudau tão drasticamente. Luther ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que iria fazer dali em diante, mas não era realemente nescessário considerando a herança bilionária que Reginald Hargreeves deixou para os filhos adotivos, a não ser Klaus já que aparentemente era seu filho mais odiado. Five não iria realmente sentir falta da herança, já que seus anos na Comissão foram o suficiente para conseguir uma fortuna tão grande quanto a de Sir Reginald.

Diego havia voltado para a academia de polícia, o que era bom já que o homem andava cabisbaixo desde seu rompimento com Lila. Vanya continuava dando suas adoráveis aulas de piano, pelo menos sua confiança aumentou. 

Five estava da mesma forma, apenas um menos preocupado com apocalipse e etc, mas não completamente despreocupado. Depois de meses vivendo novamente com seus irmãos idiotas, o menino conseguiu não surtar todos os dias, mas isso não significa que ficaria sem se estressar a todo momento com a burrice alheia.

Como nesse momento, onde os irmãos Hargreeves restantes decidiram armar um complô contra si, uma completa traição vinda de Ben e Vanya. Aparentemente seus irmãos mais novos vinham desconfiando de sertas atitudes suas a algum tempo. Então com a ausência de Klaus, lá estavam os traidores, o cercando como fariam com um animal raivoso, talvez ele fosse um.

"Vamos lá Five, não estamos ficando malucos. Você está agindo estranho ultimamente, principalmente quando Klaus esta perto." Alisson cruzou os braços, assim como uma mãe faz quando descobre uma travessura do filho.

Five quis revirar os olhos.

"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando." O menino fez a melhor cara de paisagem. 

"Five, vamos entender, ou tentar. Se você nos falar sobre o que está acontecendo." Ben disse com sua personalidade naturalmente mediadora.

"Ben, eu não faço ideia sobre o que vocês estão me combrando." 

"Okay, se você não sabe nos falamos." Diego se sentou no banco a frente de Five, que bebeticava seu amado café direcionando um olhor de desdém ao irmão. "Você tem tratado o Klaus melhor do que todos nós, o que é estranho levando em consideração que você não trata ninguém bem."

"Acho que estão vendo coisas." O menino da de ombros, ele estava tratando kalus de maneira diferente?

"Não, você fez café para ele na última semana todos os dias, da última vez que um de nós pediu um favor simples assim você jogou a xícara em nós." Luther diz, pelo menos em algo o número um havia prestado atenção. 

Talvez, apenas talvez Klaus recebesse um tratamento melhor que seus outros irmãos.

"Então é isso? Toda essa discussão é sobre o café?" Five franziu as sobrancelhas. Se segurando para não rir, realmente era ótimo em fingir.

"Você sabe que não." Vanya se pronunciar suspirando, sentando-se ao lado de Diego.

"Desde que voltamos de 1963 você começou a agir estranho com Klaus." Alisson pontua, ele não agiu tão estranho ponto de fazerem uma reunião em particular com ele, agiu?

"Não."

"Sim, five. É bem óbvia a forma que você olha pra ele." Vanya termina. "Estamos preocupados que isso esteja saindo de controle."

Quis revirar os olhos, de novo. Por Delores, seus irmãos eram irritantes.

"O que esteja saindo do controle, falem logo." Já estava se cansando daquela cena, mas pra ser honesto, ver seus irmãos admitirem isso seria divertido.

"Você está apaixonado pelo Klaus." Realmente, ver o rosto corado de Luther e seu semblante envergonhado ao galera isso era impagável.

Five não pode se segurar, uma risada - uma das poucas que se permitiu ter desde que voltou para casa - ecoou pela cozinha, surpreendendo seus irmãos.

"E vocês chegaram a essa conclusão..." Indaga divertido, tomando um gole do seu café, por mais que estivesse frio, ainda valia a pena.

"Você encara Klaus descaradamente todas as vezes que ele está por perto." Ben começa, como se postasse razões na mente para incriminar Five.

"Principalmente quando está com pouca roupa." Luther resmunga, se o grandão não estivesse praticamente do seu lado, ele não ouviria. Five teve de concordar, depois que os Hargreeves decidiram que ter uma piscina era algo bom, Klaus estava constantemente com roupa de banho.

O que não era de todo ruim, pelo menos Five não iria reclamar por isso. E ele com toda certeza NÃO concordou com a ideia da piscina na votação que fizeram apenas por esse motivo. De maneira alguma.

"Sem falar nos favores que você faz, e ele não pede." Alisson lhe olhou com um olhar acusatório. Provavelmente ainda estava ressentida por conta da vez que pediu a ele para se teletransportar para algum lugar que ele não lembra, mas se recusou de imediato, falando que se quisesse algo ela deveria ir pegar. E logo em seguida se teletransportou para o shopping com Klaus.

Mas aquele dia foi por uma boa causa, Klaus insistiu que seu guarda roupa estava ultrapassado. Quem era ele para recusar um pedido com um ótimo argumento, não é?

Talvez five estivesse se deixando levar, mas era inevitável.

"Você está agindo melhor com ele do que com Vanya, e Vanya sempre foi sua favorita." Diego aposta, deixando Vanya envergonhada.

"E você assustou os últimos dois namorados que ele tentou nos apresentar." Vanya continuou. Até certo ponto, Diego o ajudou nas ameaças, então não era completamente sua culpa.

"E também o quanto nas últimas semanas você não tem parado de falar sobre Klaus." Diego diz pensativo. "E o pior, são elogios, você não elogia ninguém."

Five não costumava elogiar nem mesmo Delores, não por falta de elogios, mas por não precisar. Delores já se auto-elogiava sempre, e Five constantemente suspirava e revirava os olhos nesses momentos. As vezes desejando que Klaus estivesse ali também, talvez ele concordasse com seus próprios elogios. O pensamento era idiota e egoísta, não deveria desejar que Klaus estivesse o no fim do mundo consigo, por mais que soasse poético.

Depois de toda a correria do apocalipse, Five se permitiu ficar mais suave com o irmão. No começo fora difícil considerando o quanto klaus era irritante, mas ainda assim, era o irmão do meio, e Five tinha de protegê-lo e cuidar dele não? Era apenas cuidado de irmão mais velho no começo. Por mais que Klaus afirme ser mais velho apenas por seu número vir antes do número cinco.

Mas considerando que as relações de irmãos da família hargreeves são complicadas e estranhas, o menino tinha que admitir, nunca foi cuidado de irmão mais velho. E se deu conta disso depois de ter uma ereção após ver Klaus de toalha andando pela casa completamente molhado. Five deveria ter vergonha dos pensamentos que teve, mas era a puberdade.

"Então por que eu trato Klaus melhor do que vocês, concluíram que eu tenho sentimentos amorosos e vergonhosos pelo nosso irmão." Five cruza os braços frente ao corpo, ainda segurando sua precisa caneca. Que por coincidência era um presente de seu irmão de olhos verdes.

"Sim." Ben admite.

"Claro que não, quer dizer que tudo isso foi por ciúmes?" Five diz em tom de deboche, seus irmãos eram tão fáceis de iriritar.

"Por Deus, essa família tem que parar de se atrair por irmãos, já atingimos nossa cota de incesto." Ben revira os olhos, pensando se Lila também conta como irmã, já que não cresceram juntos e sequer se conheceram direito.

"Eu não estou apaixonado por Klaus, mas-" Os demais irmãos ficaram atentos a possível confissão do mais velho, ou mais novo?

"Mas, eu posso sentir algo diferente por ele." Five revirou os olhos com a pequena comoção. Paixão era uma palavra forte demais, ao seu ver.

"Diferente como?" Luther pergunta curioso, em tom baixo quase como se quisesse saber um segredo.

"Tesão." Five sorri, o rosto vermelho de Luther e a vergonha estampada no rosto de seus irmãos era impagável. Qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo deixava os outros encabulados, era cômico. O único hargreeves que falava abertamente sobre qualquer tipo de coisa era Klaus. Mais uma razão pela qual tinha um certo apresso pelo outro.

Certa vez, Klaus narrou por quase duas horas e meia uma de suas transas depois de Ben dizer que ele não se lembrava da maioria por estar bêbado. Seriam mais de duas horas se alguém não tivesse conseguido interrompe-lo com sucesso, - na verdade tiveram que o colocar para dormir, já que pedir para que calasse a boca não funciona com Klaus - Five teve que admitir a pequena nota de ciúmes crescente em seu cérebro.

Seu próprio corpo dizia para descobrir quem diabos era Brian, e depois mata-lo. Mas deixou ignorar o pensamento de homicídio, se concentrando no quanto seus irmãos agiram de forma envergonhada com Klaus por semanas.

"Five." Vanya diz em tom de aviso, com as bochechas em tom escarlate.

"Você me perguntaram e eu respondi." Dá de ombros.

"Como assim?" Diego diz com rosto confuso e semblante de nojo, certamente o cérebro do moreno deu algum tipo de curto circuito.

"Eu estou na puberdade, simples assim. Eu atribuo a culpa a este corpo inútil que me deixa com tesão a todo momento. Infelizmente eu estou praticamente preso a uma casa com seis pessoas, não tem como ignorar o fato de que o Klaus é o mais atraente de todos vocês." Five da de ombros após explicar, desistindo de tomar o restante do café.

"Desde quando Klaus é o mais atraente entre nós?" Diego se pergunta. Five suspira irritado.

"Bom, eu devo concordar." Alisson dá de ombros.

"Quando ainda éramos adolecentes, Klaus sempre foi o mais assediado por fãs da nossa idade." Vanya lembra.

"Mesmo assim, isso não significa que ele é o mais atraente." Luther protesta.

"Isso foi realemente a única coisa que vocês prestaram atenção?" Five pergunta, sem esperar realmente uma resposta. "E sim, ele é de longe o mais atraente entre vocês idiotas."

"Isso não explica o tratamento, idiota." Diego fala, provavelmente já se irritando.

Antes que pudesse continuar a protestar, Klaus entra na cozinha da melhor maneira que Klaus poderia entrar em algum lugar. Mesmo sendo menos barulhento após a sobriedade, Klaus ainda era um acontecimento.

"Benny boy, o que acha um mergulho na piscina." Klaus convida, deixando a bóia de flamingo - ninguém entendeu a razão para carregar aquilo consigo - próximo a porta e se aproximando do grupo.

"Só um segundo." Ben revira os olhos, se retirando a fim de sair daquela conversa. "Vou me trocar."

Klaus bate palmas com empolgação. Se colocando ao lado de Five, só então o menino se dá conta da vestimenta do outro, que é apenas um hobby transparente com penas, que deixava deu torço amostra. E um simples short colorido, provavelmente o outro iria nadar ou algo assim. Five teve que agradecer mais uma vez bela brilhante ideia da piscina. Como algo tão simples pode lhe proporcionar visões tão magníficas?

Apos chegar novamente em 2019, Klaus não fez questão de cortar o cabelo. Então o mesmo apenas continuou a crescer até atingir o meio das costas do outro. E o Hargreeves mais velho poderia facilmente afirmar que esse visual combinava com o outro, ao contrário de Diego, que se parecia com um cospley mau feito de Antônio Banderas de cabelo comprido.

Five não era mais uma criança, certamente não considerando que viver 45 anos no apocalipse, impedir o mesmo duas vezes e matar pessoas te fazia ter certa maturidade. Mas seu maldito corpo discordava da sua mente todas as vezes que via seu maldito irmão mais novo e seu belo corpo esguio. Se Delores estivesse com ele até o memento, estaria rindo dele e sua quase ereção quando Klaus colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"Então, do que falavam queridos irmãos." O número quatro perguntou com um sorriso gentil. Puta merda, Five odiava esse ser com todas as forças. 

O menino sibilou em direção aos irmãos que Klaus não conversava, dando um sorriso de lado e mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse, o flash azul se fez presente na sala antes que seus irmãos pudessem protestar.

Talvez Five fosse até a piscina mais tarde, depois de resolver alguns problemas.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five se convence que o que sente vai além de desejos sexuais, mas isso não deixa tudo menos estranho. Pelo menos na opinião de Ben.

Five é velho, o sufiente para saber quando se está apaixonado por alguém. Durante 45 anos, esteve preso no apocalipse com a única pessoa -manequim- que já amou, Delores. Infelizmente a história dos dois acabou a algum tempo. Mas em teoria, Five sabia o que era amor, não aquele que sentimos por familiares, amigos e toda essa merda. Cinquenta e nove anos de sobrevivência é o suficiente para saber o que é o amor e saber lidar com ele. Mas como diabos se sabe quando está apaixonado.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, Five teve que se sentir mortalmente atraído pelo seu irmão, o ex-drogado estremamente explalhafatoso e completamente contrário a personalidade de Five. Era irônico. 

Após deixar a atual Delores novamente onde estava e apenas deixar ir tudo sobre o apocalipse, Five jamais pensou que voltaria a amar alguém como amou Delores. Mas após voltar de 1960 com seus irmãos, o velho se deu conta que ele já amava alguém tanto quanto Delores, ou mais. Já que este tempo inteiro tentava voltar por ele.

Five não sabe ao certo quando aconteceu, provavelmente por volta dos 12 anos quando se pegou curioso sobre toda essa coisa romântica que Luther e Allison tentavam inutilmente esconder do resto da família. Não era tão difícil entender a razão pela qual se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, afinal, os Hargreeves não tinham amigos fora da mansão, ou seja todos os conhecidos estavam ali.

Então depois de Klaus roubar o seu maldito primeiro beijo por malditos vinte dólares. Five pensou que estava pelo menos um pouco atraído por seu irmão - que dizia ser mais velho-. 

Depois de voltar da década de 60 e finalmente os Hargreeves organizarem sua vida. Five sentiu exatamente as mesmas sensações de quase cinco décadas atrás, se levarmos em consideração sua idade.

Por Deus ou seja lá o que criou Klaus, mas ele era quente. Quando era um adolecente pre-pudere e não fazia ideia de como tudo isso de atração funcionava, five acreditava que se fosse se sentir atraído seria por Vanya, matemática básica. Vanya era sua irmã favorita, e provavelmente teria os mesmos sentimentos por ela que Luther tinha por Allison, não é? Pensamentos horríveis hoje em dia.

Mas ao chegar em sua horripilante puberdade, Five se deu conta que Klaus era seu castigo. Seu irmão era realmente quente em todas as idades. 

Agora 45 anos após sua adolescência problemtica seguida de um tempo bem gasto no apocalipse e vários traumas, Five se encontra exatamente na mesma. Agora com um corpo de 14 anos, e desejando fodidamente Klaus. 

Logo quando voltou a 2019 ainda no funeral do seu pai, Five se viu livre de sua atração magnética pelo irmão, talvez fosse pela correria para parar o apocalipse, provavelmente era. Mas depois de finalmente se deixar relaxar, e com isso deixar seu maldito corpo mal desenvolvido relaxar também, O menino se deu conta que Klaus estava pelo menos dez vezes mais tentador que a anos atrás, e seu corpo correspondia vinte vezes mais do que antes.

Porém, percebeu que seu coração também dava certos indícios de ainda sobreviver depois de tanto tempo.

A primeira vez que Five sentiu que estava atraído pelo irmão em sua adorável forma adulta, foi logo após chegarem novamente na academia. O menino jamais imaginou que um simples toque em sua nuca fosse capaz de lançar tantas ondas eletromagnéticas pelo seu corpo, isso era cientificamente possível? A primeira denúncia de que Five era um ser horrível por se sentir atraído por Klaus foi a ereção latejante que se formou depois do toque. Não precisa se esclarecer que em questão de segundos após o ato, Five sumiu em um pequeno vórtice azul em direção ao seu quarto com a maior vergonha que já sentiu na vida.

Sobre seu pobre coração, ele realmente não tinha percebido. A conversa com seus irmãos serviu para lhe esclarecer alguns pontos, como o quanto estava interessado amorosamente pelo número quatro, e não fazia a menor ideia.

Ser um pouco mais suave com Klaus do que com os outros irmãos foi algo que estabelesseu ao se aproximar do mesmo. Já que agradar Klaus atualmente tem sido uma grande tarefa do seu dia a dia, por que? É uma pergunta difícil.

Agora que havia finalmente entendido que se sentia atraído pelo outro de uma forma além de física, - e que também iria deixar de se referir a Klaus como irmão, isso seria nojento - Five também decidiu analisar os prós e os contras de sua futura relação com o irmão.

O principal item de sua lista de prós, era sua proteção, se ele ficasse com Klaus, poderia protegê-lo o tempo inteiro não é mesmo? O que nos leva a principal questão do contra, sua proteção. Five por mais que não admitisse sempre, tinha uma leve inclinação para obsessão por certas coisas. Bastava apenas ser minimamente interessante para ter a atenção do menino que ele se concentraria apenas nisso por muito tempo, como fez com o Apocalipse.

E é por sua - 'pequena' - capacidade de transformar tudo em uma espécie de teste científico, Five estava na varanda do andar de cima da mansão Hargreeves olhando para a piscina. Não precisamente para a piscina, e sim para alguém que estava por ali.

O líder da seita religiosa estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira, -com um livro que ele com toda certeza não estava lendo, em cima de si - sem camisa e apenas com uma sunga de banho. Provavelmente dormindo ou algo assim. Seu cabelo cacheado estava desgrenhado por ter secado naturalmente ali depois de um banho de piscina.

Seus outros irmãos estavam por ali também, isso não era importante no momento. Mas se Five tivesse prestado atenção nesse detalhe, teria notado que Ben não estava lá e sim parando bem ao seu lado.

"Five, o que está fazendo?" Bem pergunta com um olhar que diz exatamente que ele sabe o que o menino está fazendo. Ou talvez seja o binóculo em suas mãos que denunciam que talvez esteja olhando para um lugar - ou alguém - em específico.

"Checando a área, tendo certeza que o perímetro está limpo de ameaças." Five tenta com sua melhor cara de irritado, não que fosse difícil, ele estava fazendo algo importante poxa.

"Onde, especificamente? No nosso irmão?" Ben pergunta com a sobrancelha levantada em tom de reprovação, quando Ben havia ficado tão chato? Perguntava se Klaus teve que aguentar esse Ben em específico durante quase duas décadas.

"Não faço ideia do que está falando." Five franze o senho. A melhor maneira de se livrar dos seus irmãos.

Um: ignore-os.

Dois: se o número um não funcionar, finja que não sabe do que estão falando.

Três: se os dois anteriores falharem, apenas suma.

"Pare de se fazer de sonso five, não cola comigo. Se você está tão afim de seu próprio irmão..." O número seis fez questão de dar ênfase no 'seu irmão'. " Apenas o chame para sair, sei lá. Ver você apenas o encarar de longe ou sorrir pra ele com aquele seu sorriso psicótico é estranho."

Five não pode evitar sorrir lado pro irmão.

"Eu estou avaliando os riscos de me envolver emocionalmente dessa forma com Klaus, isso pode acabar mal para nós dois." Five responde simples.

"Já começou mal, você está observando ele seminu com um binóculo. Isso é assustador." Five apenas revira os olhos e volta a fazer o de antes.

"Poderia sair? Está atrapalhando minha investigação." Ben bufa irritado, decidindo deixar o outro com suas próprias loucuras, talvez fosse melhor falar com Klaus. Afinal, o meio termo da família poderia dar um jeito no pequeno psicopata da família.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus e Five fazem compras.

Klaus estava pensando em algo, a um certo tempo. Seus irmãos vinham tentando melhorar seus relacionamentos, não era exatamente um mar de rosas, mas estavam tentando.

Luther e Diego estavam um pouco melhor depois que voltaram de 63 e de alguma forma se acertaram. Vanya e Alisson haviam formado a nova dupla dinâmica da família. E Ben e Klaus, bem. Continuavam como sempre, as vezes Klaus pensava sobre isso, talvez o seis não tivesse se acostumado a estar vivo. Ou talvez fosse apenas por costume.

O importante era que Klaus e Ben continuavam sua dupla inseparável. E então o quatro percebeu algo, Five. Talvez seus irmãos ainda reagissem de forma estranha com ele assim como agiam com Ben, depois de passar muito tempo longe. Mas Five raramente estava fazendo algo com um de seus irmãos, a não ser nós momentos a mesa ou quando estava ajudando os outros a treinar.

Então Klaus decidiu passar um tempo com seu adorável irmão mais velho, e finalmente agradecer por tudo, Apocalipse e etc.

Então agora o estava em frente a porta do quinto, batendo de forma calma e aguardando seu irmão dar as caras.

"Luther, eu não vou me juntar a uma reunião de família para discutir sobre o jogo de tabuleiro." Klaus pode ouvir o adolescente gritar de dentro do cômodo.

"Sou eu Fivey!" Klaus não se importa em invadir o quarto do menino, se deparando com o mesmo de pé em cima da cama enquanto faz algum cálculo super difícil de decifrar na parede.

"O que foi? Luther está tentando fazer outra reunião de família acontecer?" Five revirou os olhos, provavelmente lembrando-se da última vez que isso aconteceu. Uma tragédia completa. "Se foi isso, não estou interessado. Prefiro cortar minha própria mão."

Five vira-se novamente para a parede, voltando a escrever algo.

"Não não, juro." Klaus coloca as mãos para cima, como se provasse algo. "Apenas quero passar um tempo com meu adorável irmão." 

Klaus sorri de forma acolhedora, observando o outro finalmente olhar para si. Aparentemente disposto a ouvir.

"O que sugere?" Five franze o cenho, descendo da cama e se aproximando do mais alto.

"Não sei muito bem, talvez um passeio. Ou até mesmo ir ao shopping e finalmente nos livrarmos desse uniforme horrível e terrivelmente fora de moda." Klaus junta as mãos e entrelaça os dedos, esperando a resposta do irmãos pacientemente. Este apenas olha para o antigo uniforme da academia que usava, com certa dúvida.

"Não seria tão ruim." Five considera, aquele uniforme era terrivelmente ridículo. "Não me diga que mais alguém vai nos acompanhar?"

"Não, será uma coisa só nossa. Números quatro e cinco ao combate." Klaus bate palmas animadamente, talvez Five gostasse disso.

Sair apenas com Klaus sem a presença de Ben ou até mesmo Diego era de certa forma uma vitória. Não que Five não gostasse de estar na presença do momento seis, na verdade era até preferível já que Ben aparentemente era o único outro irmão que não parecia ser completamente idiota. 

Mas quando estavam o cinco e o seis em lugares compartilhados com o quatro, era quase como se disputasse a atenção do 'mais velho' em ordem numérica. Five poderia ver o seis como um aliado no futuro para seus planos de conquista, mas por enquanto ainda era um empecilho, já que o mesmo ainda estava ligado demais ao líder de seita.

"Eu irei dirigir." Five afirma, teletransportando do quarto, deixando Klaus sozinho. Antes que o quatro pudesse reclamar, o outro volta e lhe envolve na energia azul os trasportando para o carro.

"Poderia avisar na próxima." Klaus diz com uma das mãos sobre o peito, teletransporte poderia ser traumatizante. Antes o mais alto havia pensado na possibilidade de usar os poderes do irmão para ir de imediato até o shopping, mas desistiu ao lembrar do seu estômago embrulhando.

"Cala a boca." Five diz, com um meio sorriso no rosto e dando partida no carro.

Se Klaus não estivesse preocupado demais em não vomitar, ele teria se perguntado a razão para Five sorrir tanto ultimamente.

______________

"E cá estamos pequeno elfo, no paraíso." Klaus acena para todas aquelas roupas amontoadas, e todos os humanos em volta como urubus. Five torceu o nariz. "Oh, vamos Fivey. Se me deixar escolher suas roupas te compro um sorvete."

Provavelmente Five teria ficado com raiva disso se fosse qualquer um dos seus irmãos, mas era Klaus. Fazendo e dizendo coisas que Klaus fazia e dizia sempre.

"Pare de me tratar como uma criança." Five rosna, revirando os os olhos. Esse tratamento não lhe ajudaria em nada, apenas dificultaria as coisas. Mas por incrível que pareça o sorvete era tentador, considerando a temperatura alta.

"Compro sorvete de menta." Klaus o puxa para um abraço lateral, com o braço por cima de seus ombros. Definitivamente, o sorvete é tentador.

Se não fosse por tantas pessoas por todos os lados na maldita loja, Five teria parado para pensar em como era confortável receber um abraço depois de tanto tempo. Mas com tanta gente ao redor, era difícil pensar.

"Bom, para evitar todas essas pessoas. Vamos apenas pegar as roupas básicas antes e experimentar." Klaus sugere, o segurando mais firmemente. Mesmo após anos trabalhando na comissão e infelizmente sendo obrigado a conviver com algumas pessoas, Five ainda se sentia desconfortável.

Afinal, foram 40 anos no apocalipse.

Ainda era estranho ver vida ao seu redor. Mentalmente o menino agradeceu por Klaus as vezes ser observador o suficiente para perceber seu desconforto. 

"Vamos acabar logo com isso." Five bufa.

Teria sido mais rápido se Klaus ignorasse seus desejos absurdos por casacos de pele e calças de couro extremamente apertadas.  
No final, algumas peças leves para Five foram escolhidas pensando no verão. E Klaus não resistiu aos casacos de pele e calças. De acordo com o mesmo 'nunca se tem casacos de pele o suficiente'.

"Fivey, você precisa desta jaqueta." Klaus afirma lhe estendendo uma jaqueta de couro preta, como as de qualquer bad boy de filmes adolescentes clássicos.

"Por que diabos?" Five franze a testa, seu guarda roupa normal era formado por termos na época da comissão. Ter que substitui-los por roupas adolescentes normais era no mínimo um pesadelo, agora uma jaqueta de couro extremamente clichê? Five tinha limites de fazer as vontades de Klaus.

"Nem pensar." Five da as costas ao irmãos, levando as comprar ao balcão de pagamento.

"Por favor!" O quarto irmão pede entrando em sua frente. "Vai casar perfeitamente com a sua personalidade de rebelde/bad boy."

Klaus sugere animadamente e Five se esforça para não sorrir largo por isso.

"Não. E eu não tenho personalidade rebelde ou de bad boy ou coisa assim." Five franze o cenho.

"Vamos, vista." Klaus joga a jaqueta em sua direção.

"Nunca." Five afirma.

_____________

Five suspira derrotado, se encontrando no acento que se encontrava jogado na praça de alimentação do shopping.

"Aqui, um sorvete de menta para meu irmão viajante do tempo favorito." Klaus coloca o recipiente com a sobremesa a sua frente, enquanto senta ao seu lado.   
O sorvete que Klaus escolheu para si tinha pelo menos o dobro do tamanho e quantidade de chocolate. Como seu irmão ainda não havia morrido com tanto doce sendo digerido todos os dias?

O cinco se ajeita no assento, tomando cuidado para não sujar a maldita nova jaqueta de couro com a sobremesa. Deus, ele deveria parar de ser um molenga com Klaus. 

"Sabe Fivey, eu acho que ainda não falamos isso." Klaus se pronúncia, chamando a atenção do mais baixo. "Mas estamos felizes que voltou por nós, sabe. Você se esforçou tanto para parar o apocalipse e nos salvar."

Klaus decidiu que esse seria um bom momento pegar sua mão esquerda, que por acaso era a mais próxima, e entrelaçar com seus dedos longos. Levando uma onda de arrepios pelos membros superiores do cinco.

"Obrigado por ter feito tudo isso por nós, irmão. Estou tão orgulhoso." E então o quatro o olhou com aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes. 

Five definitivamente não esperava por isso, e merda, Klaus tinha os olhos mais bonitos que já vira, até mesmo Demores teria admitido isso se estivesse ali agora. O sorriso caloroso que o medium lhe lançou derreteu seu pobre coração velho e cansado.

"De nada. Faria quantas vezes fosse nescessário." Fora a única coisa que o quinto conseguiu proferir foram essas sete míseras palavras.

"Você é o melhor irmão mais velho, Fivey." Klaus sorri novamente, dessa vez mais largo. Cacete, como Five amava isso.

"Eu sei." E então Five sorri, e então Klaus percebe que Five sorri muito agora. Mas não consegue achar isso ruim de qualquer maneira, decidindo que faria o possível para ver mais daquelas covinhas fofas.

_____________

O menino chega em casa devidamente satisfeito, ajudando Klaus a levar suas bagagens para dentro, e a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos.

"Obrigado por isso Klaus." Five agradece ao se separar com a pronta de seu quarto. Os dois sabiam que não era apenas pelas compras.

"Sempre que precisar, Fivey." Klaus sorri, novamente, acenando de maneira espalhafatosa e se retirando. Mas antes que entrasse em seu quarto, o médium se volta para o mais baixo, com os braços lotados de compras.

Five não teve muito tempo para reagir antes que o outro envolvesse seu corpo com os longos braços pálidos. Enviando uma espécie estranha de choque elétrico por todo seu maldito e minúsculo corpo adolescente.

E então Klaus o aperta em um abraço completo e caloroso. E o pensamento ridículo de que pareciam se encaixar não sai da cabeça do cinco.

E então Klaus o deixa ali, e alguns segundos depois de voltar ao próprio corpo, Five percebe que está ruborizado e aparentemente sem um peso sobre as costas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu definitivamente não sei construir relacionamentos.  
> Eu realmente preciso de Five usando jaqueta de couro, e meu desejo para a 3 temporada é que Five ganhe um abraço, até o momento ele é o único que ainda não conseguiu.


End file.
